The invention relates to a latching mechanism for positively attaching an ink cartridge used with an ink jet printing apparatus to an ink cartridge carrier.
Prior art latching mechanisms for attaching an ink cartridge to an ink cartridge carrier used a spring inserted between a portion of the ink cartridge carrier body and a latching portion that biases the latching portion downwardly (FIG. 20). Such a structure, with a spring above the latching portion, increases the size of the ink cartridge carrier thereby increasing the size of the printing apparatus so that the printing area could accommodate the enlarged ink cartridge carrier. This overall enlargement of the printing apparatus and the ink cartridge carrier increases the cost of the printing apparatus. It also results in an inefficient use of space.